Loaded Smile
by SabenAbyss
Summary: Naruto was always loaded with a smile, even when he was failing in his classes and he was being laughed at. But Sasuke finds out the truth. Dance!Fic. Hints of SasuNaru.


**Loaded Smile**

Naruto always did have a smile on his face. It sometimes made you wonder what he was thinking. When he fell over in class he would just get up and start laughing at himself, and sometimes it just got ridiculous.

In my personal opinion, Naruto Uzumaki is the best dancer in our whole class, if not our school. Of course, me being an Uchiha would never admit to such a thing as Naruto Uzumaki being better than me at something. It just wasn't in my nature.

_If I say I'm sorry_

_It's just me selling a lie_

_When you're in my arms_

_I feel emptier inside_

_I never felt so satisfied_

_Everything falls into place but_

_I think I need a little more time_

It had started several weeks ago, when I had just finished practicing some routines from the new curriculum we had received earlier that day. I had heard soft music playing, and presumed it was a teacher, simply brushing up on some of their skills, to keep up with us "youngsters" I suppose.

I thought it might have been one of my instructors and decided to follow the source of the music, hoping to ask if there was a way to gain extra credit.

But alas, I was wrong, when I peered through the window it was only Naruto Uzumaki. But what was he doing? This kind of music didn't seem to be his style...

_And yeah I know my life has changed but_

_Honestly I don't know if we'll survive_

_A loaded smile_

_An empty glass_

_And one last dance_

But his movements were soft and fluid, almost like he had been dancing this type of thing his whole life. His style was completely different from the one he had in class. Every step connected to the other, every sway of the arms was done gracefully, like that of a female ballerina.

_Walking hand in hand_

_You are all I ever want_

_And when you're not around dear_

If Kakashi hadn't walked past and snapped my jaw up, I wouldn't have known I was gaping whilst I was watching the blond. The silverette stood beside me and watched as Naruto completed a triple pirouette and complemented it with a petit jeté while executing port de bras with his arms.

_Don't even notice that you're gone_

_We are barely hanging on_

_Everything falls into place but I_

_Think I need a little more time_

"If he can dance so well, why doesn't he do it in class?" I asked Kakashi.

Kakashi had been the one that had suggested Naruto for a scholarship to the school, saying the blond boy had some "amazing skills", but when he arrived, he acted like a complete goof ball.

When I received my answer, Kakashi's eyes never left Naruto's dancing form. "Because he acts the way everyone expects him too. He comes from a different area then most kids here; you have to understand that, Sasuke. And if he just came here and was better than most of the students without ever having any official training, do you know how they would react? How _you_ would react?"

_And yeah I know my life has changed but_

_Honestly I don't know if we'll survive_

Of course I knew, I myself would be furious and God only knew what some of the other students would try to do to him. But as I watched Naruto, I couldn't help but wonder what really _would_ have happened if he had rolled up and started dancing like a professional. Perhaps he would be praised for it? Be considered a genius? I could only imagine.

_Makes me want you baby_

_Can't you feel, can't you feel it yeah_

_Makes me want ya baby_

The music came to a close and I looked up to see Naruto bent over, his fingers just grazing the worn wood of the dance studio. His posture was relaxed, but he still seemed to hold himself with so much strength.

Kakashi had left, maybe to review some audition tapes or do something else, but I opened the door and waltzed in like I owned the place, waiting for the blond teen to turn around and acknowledge me after he packed his things away.

_It's a certain kind of convocation_

_Makes me want ya baby_

The look on his face when he turned around only to see me, Sasuke Uchiha, was hilarious, if I had been someone else I would have burst out laughing, instead I smirked. "Surprised, Usuratonkachi?"

He smiled and walked forward, his body only mere centimetres away from mine. I could smell the sweat from the slow yet strenuous dance he had just completed, along with the faint sent of lilacs. "Not really. How long were standing outside the door?"

"Long enough to see you're an excellent dancer." I said, taking a step back and bringing one hand up to pinch the bridge of my nose. "Why don't you dance like in class? If you did you wouldn't be considered a dobe."

_Can't you feel, can't you feel it yeah_

_Makes me want you baby_

_It's a certain kind of convocation_

Naruto smiled and reached for my hand, holding it as though the simplest touch would break it. "Treat me to a coffee and I'll tell you."

_Everything falls into place but I_

_Think I need a little more time_

_And yeah I know my life has changed but_

And with that loaded smile of his, he dragged me to the nearest coffee shop and told me all of his dirty little secrets. I might tell you them one day, but for now... well, you'll just have to suffer.

_Honestly I don't know if we'll survive_

_A loaded smile_

_An empty glass_

_And one last dance_

THE END.


End file.
